Salah Fokus
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Singkatnya, Sakura adalah sosok yang manja. Tak heran, karena dia adalah anak satu-satunya. Dia juga sangat manja pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke suka itu. / Ide gaje yang direalisasikan ke dalam bentuk fic. RnR


**SALAH FOKUS © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sakura tersenyum sumringah ketika ia teringat bahwa ternyata Gaara mengajaknya bertemu disalah satu _cafe_ terdekat dari sekolahnya. Mengingat dia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumahnya, Sakura harus senang _dong_. Apalagi cowok yang mengajaknya bertemu adalah cowok tampan dengan tatto 'Ai' di jidatnya. Aihh. Alih-alih bertemu dengannya, mengingat sosoknya pun sudah bisa membuat jantungnya memompa dengan begitu cepat.

Ya, Sakura tinggal sendiri dirumahnya. Sejak kecil, Sakura bersama dengan orang tuanya tinggal di London, tapi entah apa yang memanggil Sakura hingga ia sungguh ingin melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan menengah atasnya di kota kelahirannya –Konoha. Orang tuanya tetap tinggal di London, dan melepas Sakura dengan sangat tidak ikhlas untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dengan jarak yang terbilang jauh dari mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura bersikeras untuk sekolah di Konoha, dan keuntungan menjadi anak tunggal adalah keinginannya sudah pasti dikabulkan.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari cowok yang mempunyai warna rambut mencolok memang sudah pasti mudah ditemukan, tidak lama Sakura sudah menemukan sosok itu. Dia sedang duduk memunggungi Sakura.

"Hey!" sapa Sakura

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, ya dia sedang asyik dengan _gadget_ nya –tadi. Gaara tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara, menurutnya lebih enak _ngobrol_ berhadapan daripada samping-sampingan. Mungkin langsung menatap wajah tampannya juga menjadi salah satu alasannya. Ehem.

"Oh, ya. Mau pesan apa? Untuk kali ini kamu yang _milih_ _deh_."

Mata Sakura membulat kegirangan, "Serius?"

Gaara mengangguk menyetujui.

Sakura membolak malikkan daftar menu, mencari makanan yang pas dan mengenyangkan. Pizza. Sakura menunjuk salah satu menu pizza ukuran jumbo dengan irisan sosis dan ikan tuna diatasnya. Humm _yummi_. Batinnya

"Sakura, kamu bisa menghabiskannya kan?" ucap Gaara ragu.

"Pasti bisa!"

Gaara tersenyum melihat Sakura yang antusias, sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar.

Dari jauh, Sasuke bisa melihat. Gadis berambut _pink_ dan seorang cowok berambut merah. Sakura dan... Sasuke memicingkan matanya, mencoba menebak siapa yang ditemani Sakura. Tidak tahu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda berambut merah itu.

Penasaran?

Ya, Sasuke penasaran. Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura? Sedang apa mereka disini?

OOC-kan?

Banget! Tapi mau _gimana_ lagi. Untuk orang yang dicintai –ehem- kita harus kepo –kata orang-orang sekarang.

Karena penasaran yang membuncah, Sasuke mencoba memasuki _cafe_ itu –juga diam-diam, agar Sakura dan cowok itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dari jauh, Sasuke bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sakura dengan cowok itu.

"Hahahaha... boleh boleh." Ucapnya sambil mengunyah pizza yang masih panas itu

"Sakura, nanti malam kamu ada waktu? Aku mau ajak kamu ke rumahku."

"Apa? Nanti malam? Umm, aku pikir-pikir dulu _deh_."

"Sakura, kamu cantik."

Dari jauh, Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah dipipi putih Sakura. Apa? Dia _blushing_? Dia malu-malu. Ya, malu-malu dengan pemuda merah itu. Ck.

"A-ah." Sasuke memegangi bibir tipisnya yang tak sengaja terkena kopi panas. Ya, tanpa dia sadari dia meminum kopi panas yang baru saja dia pesan. Tak jauh, beberapa gadis cekikikan melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke.

"Memalukan." Gumam Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gaara- _kun_ , sudah pukul dua. Aku harus pulang, nanti Sasuke- _kun_ mencariku. Aku tidak memberi tahunya tadi, hp-ku _low_. Hehehee"

Gaara mengangguk menyetujui. "Jangan lupa, nanti malam ya. Hubungi aku kalau jadi ikut. Biar aku yang jemput."

"Oke."

Sakura kemudian beranjak, perlahan meninggalkan _cafe_ itu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. "Aduhh, Sasuke- _kun_ pasti sudah menungguku. Jangan-jangan dia _ngomel_ lagi. Argggh."

"Siapa yang akan _ngomel_?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, suara itu? Bahkan suara Sasuke- _kun_ sudah menghantui. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jujur saja! Ya! Harus jujur! _Gak pa-pa_ kalau Sasuke- _kun_ akan marah-marah.

"Hey! Jidat lebar!"

Suara itu semakin nyata!

Secepatnya, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, Sasuke sudah berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Sakura tercekat.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang, wangi parfum Sasuke bahkan masuk ke dalam rongga hidung Sakura. Wangi yang memabukkan.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Kedua pipi Sakura memanas dengan rona merah dikeduanya. Dan Sasuke suka itu. Menurutnya, itu adalah pemandangan yang indah.

Sasuke tahu, ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf, aku... aku tidak memberi tahumu soal..."

"Aku sudah tahu. Dan itu akan aku laporkan pada Ibumu."

Ya, sejak Sakura pindah ke Konoha kedua orang tuanya menitipkan anaknya pada keluarga Uchiha. Terutama Sasuke. Mengingat mereka seumuran, orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke berniat menyatu sekolahkan mereka berdua. Agar lebih mudah Sasuke mengawasi Sakura. Oke, mengawasi? Berlebihan. Tapi memang itu pesan kedua orang tua Sakura. Ya, Sasuke semacam _bodyguad_ dadakan untuk Sakura. Tapi, Sasuke tidak keberatan.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan begitu _dong_." Mata Sakura sudah berair, jurus pamungkasnya saat Sasuke mengancamnya. Sasuke memang tidak tahan jika Sakura sudah mengeluarkan jurus air matanya itu. Merasa bersalah, ya dia merasa bersalah walau pun kenyataan Sakuralah yang bersalah.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Sakura dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mulai muncul di sudut matanya. Oh, betapa manjanya dia. Tapi, Sasuke suka. Suka dengan semua yang dimiliki Sakura, senyumnya, suaranya, kepolosannya, manjanya bahkan tampang memelasnya, Sasuke suka dan ingin memilikinya.

Sakura memang sangat manja, apalagi pada Sasuke. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya berada jauh, maka Sasukelah yang jadi objek bulan-bulanan Sakura. Entah saat dia marah, saat sedih bahkan saat dia bahagia. Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang akan Sakura beritahu. Selain menjadi bodyguadnya, Sasuke juga bisa jadi tempat curhat yang baik bagi Sakura.

"Sakura... aku..."

"Hah? Sasuke- _kun_ , bibirmu kenapa terluka?"

Sakura refleks memegang bibir bawah Sasuke yang memerah. Sentuhannya. Sasuke suka itu.

"Sakura, kau harus menyembuhkannya."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Di rumah ada P3K."

Baru saja Sakura akan pergi, Sasuke sudah menarik duluan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sembuhkan disini saja."

Sakura melongo. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir keras, bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya disini. Disini.

"Tapi..."

Belum selesai Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, Sasuke lebih dulu menciumnya tepat dibibir Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak. Terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Lagi, Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Ini, Sasuke- _kun_ , kan?" tanya Sakura masih belum percaya. Sasuke mengangguk. Sebenarnya di dalam dada Sasuke semacam ada bara api yang siap keluar kapan saja. Yang membuat wajahnya jadi memerah padam, dan itu lucu sekaligus menjadi pemandangan yang unik dimata Sakura.

"Ummm... aku kasih jawabannya nanti saja ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku harus lapor dulu sama _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sebe..."

"JANGAN!"

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku... nanti saja kau beritahu."

"Oke. Umm, aku akan melaporkan ke _Tou-san_ kalau Sasuke- _kun_ menciumku. Bleww.." setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati, Sakura lebih dulu berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke masih dengan raut terkejutnya.

"Awas kau, Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE-KUUUUUUN~" teriak Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Gaje yah? Hehehe~**

 **15:27**

 **28/Juli/2015**

 **XoXo:**

 **Aika Yuki-Chan**


End file.
